


"Shower With Your Twinkie"

by TheJunkhog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJunkhog/pseuds/TheJunkhog
Summary: Here in the Outback clean water is a rarity. Due to the radiation infested environment, it's very hard to obtain a clean h20 supply. Typically water and or general hygiene/beverage consumption is purchased via trade overseas. However if your one of the lucky ones like myself, you have a purified underground well. So I don't have to worry about going thirsty anytime soon, nor do I have to be so concerned about my filth building up. Fortunately, thanks to my little man, shower time is also sexy fun times.
Relationships: Jamie Jenkins/Makuto Bloom
Kudos: 3





	"Shower With Your Twinkie"

**March 12, 5:32 PM**

**The Outback**

**Makuto's Ink Shop  
**

Our bathroom is nothing special, a small little two man affair with boarded up walls, a sink, a toilet, and of course our shower. Its one of those stand in ones with transparent windows and a shower head fit for giants like myself. It's a nice little fit for me, but my big belly can get pressed against the walls sometimes. Jamie however It practically devours him, such a small slender little boy. 

I had Jamie held in my arms, bare and naked much like myself. I held him close to my body and pressed his face against my chest, setting his body onto my belly. Since hes so small compared to me, it's almost like holding a little puppy.

Jamie looked up at me "Aw Maku, you seem to get sexier and plumper by the day."

All my life I've never been called anything more than a monster. So for this crazy kid to give me all these sweet nothings to me, feels damn good. 

I chucked and walk into the shower "I got you to keep me fat and fit from all that cooking you do.

Jamie cocked an evil grin "Hehe you know mate Ive put on some pounds myself. Bet you can guess where it's all coming from."

I rolled my eyes and flicked the hot water knob on max and closed the shower glass door "Well your the one who said he wanted his last moments to end in a bang, I figure this way in the end wed both have smiles on our faces when you go."

Jamie snickered "Can you imagine the police report on that? Jamie Jenkins, death by whole hog."

I gave Jamie's left ass cheek a good squeeze "Quit with the wordplay boy. You love it when I stuff your gut with my piglets, filling that tight little hole of yours with my thick chunky juicy cum." 

Jamie immediately got blushed and got a little embarrassed. He was never really the type for dirty talk, though it's more apt to say hes not really good at it. Debatebly I'm no good with talking either, cause when i do I never mince words and jump straight to the point. With Jamie's fragile mind, I gotta be careful and not mentally overwhelm him. 

I gave Jamie a warm smile "Hehe what I mean is I know you like my warmth. It makes you feel good when I'm inside of you."

Jamie grinned "Oh you know it boss. I get all giggly and weak in a good way."

I pressed Jamie against the wall and I let the hot water flow in between him and me. The room was getting filled with steam and the glass was already completely covered. If you were looking outside trying to catch our show you'd probably only see shadows.

I began to rub my hands up and down Jamie's back, keeping him close to my body while holding him up against the wall. "So lean...you really do need to eat more baby I can almost feel nothing but bone."

Jamie shivered a little "I know boss, I'll eat more I promise." 

I gave Jamie a long kiss on the lips and I grabbed his stub and pulled it to the side slightly so I could angle my cock against his hole.

Jamie giggled "I dunno why I'm so nervous, it's not like we haven't done this many times before." 

I cup Jamie's head "Each time is a new experience. Something special."

"Special just like you mate."

I warmed up a little "Heh, I think your the special one babe"

I cupped Jamie's head and kept him close to my body so he can rest easy against my body and the wall. I could tell Jamie was a little shaken up over being off the ground as high as he was. He loves our sheer size difference, but sometimes it can be very intimidating for him. Thankfully I know just how to keep him on track with satisfaction. 

"Ready boy?"

Jamie nodded "Yes-sir"

I began to insert my cock inside his hole, slowly and carefully as not to send shocks through his system. Usually he handle some punishment but in moments like these it's best I take my time until he gives me the OK to get thrashing. I motioned in and out of him, getting into a little rhythm.

Jamie panting "Gahh..unf unf unf...M...Makuuu..."

I give him a kiss on his lips "Mmh such a good boy."

I could feel Jamie's ass clenched on my cock, clearly the boy was hungry.

"Your so good to me..." Jamie said beginning to tear up.

"Jamie..."

His mind is very fragile, sometimes he can get emotional at unique times. Strange to say considering this is a man who loves exploration. Truthfully, it always gives me a sense of satisfaction whenever I see him shed a tear. The ruthless killer that lurks within my bones, the sight of a weak and hopeless fool, fills me with pure ecstasy. Its tough to quell the monster, especially with someone who drives me to insanity. 

"M...Maku..." Jamie said moaning loudly.

"Your doing good baby, I'm almost there." I assured him beginning to fuck him faster making loud slapping noises.

The shower water was steaming hot, pouring onto my body and onto Jamie's tiny frame. The heat and the humidity definitely aided in loosening Jamie up for me. Hes a big fan of a hot shower, it took awhile for him to get used to the concept but once he tried it hes been with it ever since.

And then...

"Graaaah!" I came. Filling Jamie's tight little hole with my warm cum. 

Jamie made no noise but cracked a smile.

I looked at him with a smile as well but raised a brow "Heh, you OK?"

Jamie giggled "I love it when you stuff me with your little piggies."

We both erupted in laughter. I pulled Jamie away from the wall and just held him against my body like a father holding his child.

"I love you Maku..." Jamie said closing his eyes.

"I love you too"


End file.
